


In His Shoes

by Raineishida



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Basically married, M/M, Naruto is a RMT, SasuNaru - Freeform, Sasuke's in law school, Sexual Content, They love each other, They've been together for years, but Sasuke isn't always the best at showing affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1360813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raineishida/pseuds/Raineishida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke and Naruto are up late one night, Sasuke cracking the books before a big exam, Naruto just bored waiting for his attention. So the blond takes matters into his own hands. And other places, as it were.</p>
<p>I feel it is also important to note that I wrote this a couple of years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In His Shoes

Sasuke couldn’t study anymore. He hated studying. Studying hated him. At least, that’s what he was convinced of whenever he opened his books. He knew that a lot of the trouble he had with focus had to do with the fact that Naruto didn’t like his extended study times and always tried to make him focus on something else. 

Like how it was now after midnight and the blond had no intention of sleeping. 

Sasuke sighed, knowing that it was better to pick his battles with the blond carefully, and this was one of the times it was best to leave it alone and let him go about his business. 

Especially when his business was with Sasuke’s lower half. 

The books had been put away, goodnights said, kisses exchanged, lights turned off. Until Naruto shifted a few times and turned around to face Sasuke. The affection was never unwelcomed, just...sometimes not expected. Like now. 

Naruto had skipped the formalities of kissing Sasuke’s mouth, knowing full well he’d get a grumble of annoyance, and a “Not right now, dobe,” so he’d bypassed all of that, instead diving below the covers and pushing Sasuke’s black tshirt up to expose his stomach. 

Sasuke couldn’t see Naruto’s face, but knew what it looked like. His eyes were most likely half-closed, dazed with desire as he trailed kisses down Sasuke’s middle, brushing his lips over pale skin. When he reached the waistband of Sasuke’s sweatpants, he hesitated. He would have heard an objection by now if Sasuke didn’t want him. So far, Sasuke had been pretty quiet. Except for his breathing. That had sped up some. 

Naruto pulled the sweatpants down over Sasuke’s hips and continued trailing his kisses down, down, until they reached their target. He was rewarded with a sharp gasp from Sasuke, and a muffled curse. 

Sasuke never had words for times like this. Naruto was constantly in the mood for sex, and yet always held back out of respect for his lover, who wasn’t. But every now and again, Naruto would initiate something and Sasuke just couldn’t say no. Because he wanted it just as badly. 

Naruto was talented with his tongue, Sasuke had to give him that. The only semblance of speech that Sasuke had managed to form that was coherent was a lot of cursing. Sasuke covered his face with one hand, and snaked the other hand down to tangle in Naruto’s hair. He was embarrassed to admit, but he was almost ready, and Naruto had just started. 

Sasuke drew in a breath and let out a cry, the only warning Naruto had as Sasuke’s muscles tightened and his hips bucked. Naruto lifted his head and emerged from under the sheet, flushed and smiling. 

“Sorry,” Sasuke murmured. Naruto just grinned and leaned forward to kiss Sasuke softly. Sasuke didn’t mind the fact that Naruto tasted like him. It was weird, but he’d gotten used to it. It was one of those strange things that turned him on, something he’d never expected to get to him, the smell of his own arousal on his lover’s breath. 

“No problem,” Naruto whispered. “You needed a break from studying. So I thought I’d study you instead.” 

Sasuke chuckled, putting his arms around Naruto’s shoulders. “That’s a type of studying that isn’t very effective for passing exams.” 

“I guess that’s not what they meant when they said ‘oral exams’, eh?” Naruto asked, settling himself on top of Sasuke, entangling their legs. 

“Nope, definitely not. But part of me wishes that was the case.” Sasuke tipped Naruto’s chin up and kissed him, soft at first, but then deeper, until the blond wasn’t sure whose breath was whose. 

When Naruto opened his eyes again, he found them lying face to face, with Sasuke’s forehead against his. Sasuke’s eyes were closed. Naruto could feel his heart pounding against his chest. 

“Sasuke...?” 

Naruto reached for Sasuke’s face, and moved his hair from his eyes, kissed his brow, then his nose, then his lips. “What is it? Your heart’s pounding like crazy.” 

“I’m...embarrassed,” Sasuke admitted. In the darkness, Naruto couldn’t see Sasuke’s face flush. 

“Why?” 

“I-I...want you.” 

Naruto blinked, surprised. “What?” 

“Let me elaborate,” Sasuke replied, sitting up and straddling Naruto’s hips. “I...” His face flushed and he looked away. “I can’t believe I can’t even say it.” 

Naruto sat up and kissed the side of Sasuke’s neck. “You want me on top,” the blond said. “Is that what you’re saying?” He held Sasuke’s hips as he ground his own against him, just lightly, but enough to get a soft groan from his partner. 

“Th-that’s what I’m saying,” Sasuke admitted, as Naruto pulled the black tshirt over Sasuke’s head. 

“There’s nothing embarrassing about that.” 

“But!” 

“There isn’t,” Naruto said, leaving kisses down the side of Sasuke’s neck and down his chest. “You think I like asking you for it every time? Besides,” Naruto said, leaning back to look at his lover. “Seeing you vulnerable is incredibly sexy.” 

“Really?” Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded and kissed Sasuke lightly. 

“I know you won’t admit to being like this later, so I’ll enjoy it while it lasts,” Naruto said with a teasing grin. Sasuke just shook his head, still embarrassed, as he pulled Naruto’s shirt over his head. 

“Just...don’t get used to this,” Sasuke muttered. 

Naruto was never used to it. He would never get used to the fact that this beautiful man wanted him, or wanted to be with him ever, let alone have sex with him. It was almost new every time, because Naruto had spent their entire relationship in awe of the fact that Sasuke had chosen him. 

And so each kiss, every touch, every whisper was a new experience, an adventure. Naruto didn’t complain about their sex life, because there wasn’t much to complain about. Couples got bored of routine, but while he and Sasuke had routine, there was something...more. Perhaps it was their connection. Naruto knew he drove Sasuke crazy during the day, and that his lover found him incredibly irritating most of the time. But when the doors were closed and the clothes were off, things were somehow different. Naruto managed to shed his fears, his questions, anything else, and just be. 

Like now. Like how they were only connected where Sasuke was straddled across his hips, but Naruto could feel the electricity of the moment. He wanted to touch him so badly, but almost didn’t want to for fear of breaking the tension, and that was so often the best part, the teasing. But Sasuke teased him too often, and he knew how awful it was. He didn’t want that for Sasuke. He wanted to please him. 

Sasuke leaned forward to kiss him, and Naruto stopped him with his fingers on his lips. “Not yet,” he whispered. Sasuke frowned. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Bothering you,” Naruto replied with a soft smile. “Like you do to me.” 

“I do a lot of things to you,” Sasuke said with a smirk. “Do you think you can return the favor?” 

Sasuke found himself flipped onto his back in one smooth movement and couldn’t help but smile. 

“I’m hoping you’ll last this time so we can find out,” Naruto murmured against the spot in Sasuke’s neck where the pulse was the strongest. 

“Shut up, you caught me off guard,” Sasuke said, a blush spreading over his cheeks. 

“It’s cool, I just need more time than that this time around,” Naruto replied with a smile. He didn’t kiss Sasuke’s mouth, not until later. Not until he explored every inch of skin of his chest, dusting kisses across his stomach, his hips. 

Sasuke didn’t often get the chance to enjoy a sense of worship like this, so he relaxed and watched his lover work, lit by the streetlights that shone through the bedroom window. Naruto’s eyes were half-closed, lost in concentration, focusing on his subject. The blond glanced up and caught Sasuke watching him and smiled. 

“What?” 

“Nothing, just watching you.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Are you going to kiss me anytime soon or do I have to keep waiting?” 

Naruto’s smile grew into a grin and he moved into Sasuke’s waiting arms. “I don’t know if I should. Ask me nicely.” 

“I’m not asking you to kiss me,” Sasuke said with a chuckle. 

“Good, because I would have said no anyway.” 

Sasuke threaded his fingers into the hair at the nape of Naruto’s neck and pulled on it. A dirty trick, as he knew that was Naruto’s favorite spot. “You sure?”   
Naruto shook his head and made a noise that sounded like aggravation, but he gave in. Sasuke expected an angry kiss, but was met with the softest kiss he’d ever received from his lover. Naruto practically melted against him, fingers exploring, tracing skin he hadn’t kissed, finding ticklish spots on Sasuke’s back that made him gasp. 

Before he knew it, Sasuke found himself straddled across Naruto’s lap again. Naruto had to chuckle. “I can’t blame you, that’s my favorite way to do it too.”   
Sasuke just blushed and looked away, suddenly embarrassed while Naruto reached for the necessary supplies at the bedside table. 

“Don’t be embarrassed,” Naruto encouraged, kissing Sasuke gently. “I mean it.” 

Sasuke had lost all his fight and just nodded instead. 

“Are you nervous?” Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded again. 

“Yeah,” he admitted. “I’m...yeah.” 

Sasuke was never ready for this part. They’d never made an agreement that he would always top, it was just how things usually happened. The few times he’d been on the bottom, he’d never really been mentally prepared. He didn’t know how Naruto handled it so often. It wasn’t bad, and there was a feeling of closeness, of true unity in it. This must have been what Naruto felt when their roles were reversed. 

Still, he was nervous. Because it always hurt, and then Naruto felt bad about it, even though Sasuke never said anything. But Naruto was being so gentle, so careful, so...perfect. He could never say it out loud. Sasuke had a problem expressing his feelings. Naruto felt too much, and made it obvious. He never held anything back, which made Sasuke jealous. He wished he could be in touch with his feelings half as well as Naruto was, but he just couldn’t. 

He hoped that wouldn’t get in the way of the moment. Not tonight. Not with him being so loving and sweet. 

Naruto had kissed him to distract him, because getting his lover ready to receive him was never his favorite part, but always necessary. He didn’t want to hurt Sasuke, even though he knew he always did. 

“Ready?” Naruto whispered. 

Sasuke nodded. “Yeah. Do it.” 

“Okay.” 

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto’s shoulders and found himself face to face with his lover, staring into his eyes as Naruto entered him. 

“Still okay?” 

“If I’m not, I’ll say,” Sasuke said with a half-smile. “We’re good. Stop asking.” 

Naruto grinned. “Just checking.” 

“I know,” Sasuke said, kissing the tip of Naruto’s nose. “Thank you.” 

Naruto’s hands moved to Sasuke’s hips, and no words were longer necessary. “Hold on to me,” Naruto whispered. Sasuke couldn’t reply, letting out a breath instead   
and digging his fingers into Naruto’s skin. 

“I’m fine,” Sasuke breathed. “Just...don’t stop.” 

Naruto moved slowly, guiding Sasuke’s hips with his hands, watching Sasuke’s face. 

“Why are you looking at me?” Sasuke asked. Naruto smiled. 

“I can’t look away,” he replied. “You’re beautiful.” 

Naruto moved one of his hands from Sasuke’s hips to his jaw, tracing it with his fingertips delicately. Sasuke kissed him then, unable to resist the softness in Naruto’s expression. 

Their movements grew faster, as Sasuke got impatient. 

Naruto knew that despite the fact that more than anything right now he wanted to watch Sasuke finish himself, it wasn’t going to happen. Not when he was making that face, or those little noises in his throat. Naruto wouldn’t feel right about making him do that, as sexy as it would have been. So he took matters into his own hands, as it were, and timed their movements together, until Sasuke was hardly able to breathe. 

Sasuke hadn’t cut his nails in awhile, that much was apparent, and Naruto couldn’t hold back the noise in his throat that he made when they were digging into the skin of his back. 

He was about to ask Sasuke to lighten up, but he couldn’t destroy the reverie. Sasuke’s eyes were rolled back in his head, his back arched to press his body against the blond, and he was hardly making a sound, his teeth clenched to control the bliss he couldn’t yet release. This could have been a moment when everything was strictly carnal. But there was nothing carnal about it. Naruto could have hidden his climax in the skin of Sasuke’s shoulder by biting him, but he didn’t. Sasuke was digging his nails into Naruto’s back because he had nowhere else to put them. Because he was losing control of himself, a control he’d worked so hard to achieve, and Naruto didn’t want to ruin it. And so he just held tighter to Sasuke’s hips and tried to hold on for just one more moment, because that was all they needed. Because for the first time in their relationship, they lost control together. 

Naruto knew this wasn’t the time, but he couldn’t contain himself. Meeting Sasuke’s eyes, he smiled as softly as he could muster. “I love you,” he whispered against his lover’s mouth. 

Sasuke couldn’t even reply if he’d wanted to, but nodded, his forehead falling against Naruto’s shoulder as a groan slipped past his lips. Naruto felt Sasuke’s body go limp, the thin sheen of sweat on Sasuke’s back grow cool as he lay against his lover, panting, exhausted. 

“You okay, babe?” Naruto whispered, kissing Sasuke’s neck and shoulder softly. Sasuke nodded. 

“Give me a minute.” 

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke and lay down, separating them at the waist, but maintaining contact. 

Sasuke’s eyes were closed, but his breathing was settling. Naruto kissed his forehead, then his closed eyelids, then his lips. 

“I hope I didn’t hurt you that time,” the blond whispered. 

“I love you too,” Sasuke replied, opening his eyes to meet startled blue ones. 

“I...” 

“You know that, don’t you?” 

“Y-yeah, I just...” 

“Sorry, I know I don’t tell you very often.” Sasuke reached up and slid his fingers into Naruto’s hair. “I do.” 

Naruto was at a loss for words. 

Sasuke just gave his lover a tired smile. “Don’t say anything. Let’s just sleep.” 

Sasuke leaned over and kissed Naruto’s lips gently. “Thank you.” 

“For what?” 

“Being perfect.” Sasuke settled against Naruto’s chest and fell asleep moments later, despite the fact that he normally hated sleeping while being sweaty from sex, that he normally didn’t like sleeping against Naruto, especially against his chest because Naruto fidgeted so often while he slept. 

Naruto did nothing but held Sasuke as he slept, trying to keep Sasuke from waking up while he cried. 

 

 

\--

**Author's Note:**

> On Fanfiction.net I have an account under the same name where many years ago I wrote a really long, really bad (close to my heart, but hey) soap-opera-esque Naruto AU where Sasuke and Naruto were high school sweethearts who got married.
> 
> This fic is canon to that particular Sasuke and Naruto.


End file.
